


A Lullaby from the Stars

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: A Lullaby from the Stars - a collection of Krolia and Keith oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Baby Keith (Voltron), Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Krolia stranded in space with an unconscious Keith. She remembers a time long gone by as they wait for rescue.





	A Lullaby from the Stars

“It’s okay, Keith. You’re safe now.”

 

Krolia ran her fingers through dark locks that were much longer and thicker- stronger- than the last time she touched those very same strands. He may have grown over the years. But the head leaning on her bossom, the warmth of the body on her lap, and the rise and fall of his chest with every soft breath were all so familiar. He was still small compared to that of an average Galra body frame. Still a child in Galra years brought by their enhanced lifespan with the aid of quintessence. He was still, in every sense of the word, her little boy.

 

-x-

 

Krolia was a Galra soldier. Long before she became a Blade, she had already been flung into battles where she stared death right in the face. And after becoming a Blade, each of her missions came with one-way tickets. Some made it back, others didn’t.

 

She had fought more battles than she could count and had endured far worse pain, but not once had she ever lost consciousness in the battlefield. That day was the first. She vividly remembered hearing a high-pitched crying voice before everything turned black, and yet as she came to there was only silence. Her eyes drifted open and the first thing that came to her sight was the face of the man she loved, his smile as soft as always.

 

“Hey there, pretty lady. How are you feeling?”

 

She managed to smile softly at the irony of his words. She was exhausted even though she just woke up, still had eye bags from weeks of lacking sleep, and her hair was flying in all directions. And she had not showered or even brushed her teeth since going into labor.

 

Her gaze traveled down to the tiny creature wrapped in plain white linen cradled in her man’s strong arms. Her eyes widened. She forced herself up.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Yeah. It’s our boy.”

 

He passed the sleeping infant over then fixed the pillow behind her. She couldn’t take her eyes off the child. _Their_ child.

 

“He’s got your eyes, you know.” He kissed her forehead.

 

He was so small. So delicate. So beautiful.

 

A tiny thing in such a big, big world, and an even much bigger universe. But it didn’t matter, because she was there for him.

 

-x-

 

“Next on today’s news. Renowned Galaxy Garrison scientist Samuel Holt has made another scientific breakthrough…”

 

Her newborn- barely a month old- was sleeping in her arms as she sat on the couch and listened to the news on the radio. A clicking sound prompted her to turn towards the door as it creaked open and her husband came in.

 

“Daddy’s home, Keith!” he announced as he rushed in, voice filled with excitement.

 

Krolia glared at him.

 

“Oops, sorry.” He scratched his hair, grinning sheepishly.

 

A drop of blood fell from his eyebrow, down to his eyelid, and finally his cheek. The sight of the bleeding wound made Krolia frown at him. The sight of Krolia frowning, in turn, made him gulp.

 

“Not again. Go wash your face. After that grab the first aid kit and sit down.” Krolia ordered.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He obediently did as he was told.

 

She planted a soft kiss on the infant’s forehead and got up to lay him down on his wooden crib, the action so gentle so as to not wake him up. She then went to her child’s father and took the first aid box from him. She took the tweezers and poured disinfectant on a cotton ball, then proceeded to dab it on the wound. Her fierce expression belied the way she cleaned his injury with utmost care. Once she was done, she squeezed ointment into a thin layer of gauze then taped it over the affected area.

 

“All done.”

 

When she met his eyes, she noticed her man was staring up at her.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your eyes are truly captivating. I’m worried about our son’s future. Especially if he grows up as beautiful as you.” He smiled.

 

“I sure hope he doesn’t grow up to be as reckless as you.” Krolia slapped his forehead.

 

-x-

 

The smell of brewed coffee filled the room as scrambled eggs and chorizo sausages sizzled on a frying pan. Toasted tortilla, shredded cheese, a bowl of salsa, hot sauce, and two cups of coffee were all nicely set on one half of the table. The other half was currently occupied by a baby barely half a year old, nibbling on an orange slice.

 

“How time flies. He’s eating by himself now. Before we know it, he’ll be able to do everything by himself.”

 

Krolia looked up at the head of the household as he spoke, setting a plate of breakfast tacos in front of her. He picked up his tablet and read the news while he sipped from his cup. The headline was about the roll out of a new fleet of space ships built by the Galaxy Garrison, with all new enhancements made by their in house scientist Dr. Samuel Holt.

 

He smiled upon noticing that Keith’s curious eyes were on his tablet, so he played the video clip accompanying the article. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he the camera zoomed in on one of the spacecrafts. The little one banged on the table with his gooey, slimy hands.

 

“Ooh, ooh” Keith exclaimed.

 

“These are spaceships, son. Do you wanna fly one someday?” He chuckled at his boy’s excitement.

 

“I have no doubt he will become an excellent pilot, if that’s what he wants” Krolia smiled softly at her son, caressing his hair. “But… until you’re old enough, your mother has to fly one first, Keith.” She finished with a pained expression.

 

The man sitting across from her put down his cup. He reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Eyes pleading, his voice was soft.

 

“Do you really have to go?”

 

Krolia interlaced her fingers against his, looking straight into his eyes.

 

“I must. You, who know of our existence, understand better than anyone else. They haven’t come this far, but who knows how long it will take before they learn of this part of the universe and its biggest secret? That’s why I have to get back out there. I will do everything in my power to fight them from within.”

 

She shifted her gaze to her little boy, who took another slice of orange.

 

“For the future. For _his_ future.”

 

-x-

 

The sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard could be heard in the dimly lit room. A desk lamp was the only source of light aside from the one coming from her laptop’s screen. She took out a chip from one of its slots then completely wiped out the hard drive, reprogramming the entire computer to make it good as new before shutting it down.

 

A crying voice called her attention to Keith’s crib. She got up and walked over to pick him up, and as if right on cue, as soon as he was in her arms he held on tight, trembling. She rubbed his small back, hushing him.

 

“What’s wrong, Keith? Did you have a scary dream? It’s okay. You’re safe now. Nothing can harm you as long as you’re in my arms.”    

 

As if her words had cast a spell, Keith’s uncontrollable sobs soon calmed down to quiet whimpers. And before long, his tears stopped falling. And he fell asleep, little fingers still tightly clenched on the front of her shirt.

 

-x-

 

“… eith. Keith. Do you copy?”

 

A voice coming from the built in communicator on Keith's Blade suit snapped Krolia out of her memories.

 

“Kolivan.” She replied.

 

“Krolia… Where’s Keith?”

 

“He’s with me, but he’s unconscious. We managed to get temporary shelter on a decommissioned ship floating in space, and I’ve applied first aid on his wounds but it’s possible that he suffered an internal injury and need immediate medical attention.”

 

“We received your distress call and have your coordinates. We’re coming.”

 

At those words, Krolia sighed in relief. Holding her son close, she muttered words she never thought she could ever say again.

 

“Nothing can harm you as long as you’re in my arms.”

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Netflix teaser. They've been apart for so long I wish nothing more than for Krolia and Keith to both be safe at the end of VLD. I already love Keith's mom so much even though we only saw her for a couple of minutes in season 5!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you feel like it ^^


End file.
